One Night Can Change Everything
by MysteryArtist
Summary: Gwen decides to sing at Trent's wedding. But her feelings are holding her back. Will she ever admit her feelings to Trent, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

GWEN'S POV

I came home from my job, singing at places. Pretty fun, I learned it all from.. Er never mind. I went on my computer to check my e-mails to see if anyone needed me to sing. I had 1 new e-mail. 

I opened it:

_Hey Gwen, _

_It's me, Trent. I heard you're a singer. Leshawna told me. I just wanted to tell you your invited to my wedding with everyone else in TDI. By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to sing at my wedding?_

_Sincerely, _

_Trent_

I almost cried. Me and Trent broke up a year ago. I can't believe he got a wife that fast. I replied to his e-mail.

_Hey._

_Sure I'll go.. I have nothing else to do._

_- Gwen_

_As much as I didn't want to, I had to. I needed the money and it wouldn't hurt me to see the rest of the TDI members. I went up to my room, changed into my pajamas, and cried myself to sleep._

_ I know I said I won't start anymore stories since school is gonna start on my profile. But I had to! Before the idea faded. R&R please. _


	2. Chapter 2

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

TRENT'S POV

I kicked myself for sending that e-mail. Why would she want to sing at my wedding let alone come? I stared at my computer's screen until I heard a ding. One new e-mail. 

I opened it:

_Hey._

_Sure I'll go.. I have nothing else to do._

_- Gwen_

I was happy that she could come, yet sad about her reason. _I have nothing else to do._ That was her only reason? Maybe getting married this quickly was a mistake. I heard another ding, then another. 2 new e-mails. I wonder if they are from Gwen?

I opened the first one.

_Me and Courtney will go. Who's the lucky girl? Her name start with a G and end with a wen? _

_- Duncan_

I replied.

_No, her name's Stacy. Thank you for coming. I'll see you then._

_- Trent_

I then opened the other one.

_Wassup Trent! _

_I didn't know you and Gwen were getting married? Of course I'll go. I'll see you then._

_- Leshawna_

I replied.

_I'm not marring Gwen. I'm marring Stacy.._

_-Trent_

I got 2 new messages from them saying the exact same thing. 

_Who?_

_I laughed. It'll be fun seeing everyone again. "Baby, come downstairs and eat!" I heard Stacy say. _

"_Sure.." I said, forgetting to shut off the computer. Only 2 more weeks.._

_ Hope you like it! R&R please! _


	3. AUTHOR NOTE, PLEASE READ :D

HEY GUYS.

Sorry, but I won't be updating as often.

Like I said on my page. Because school is starting, so homework, tutor, Spanish, and that stuff. Also, my parents are limiting my laptop usage. They are scared I won't do my homework first, so I can only be on from 8-10 pm! Except weekends probably. I don't know why they care.. I was in honor classes last year before I moved.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. But I WILL finish all my stories because I can't leave you all hanging, wondering what will happen! But this will be why I won't be updating as often. I'll try writing the story on paper then typing it to save time.

Good Luck to everyone starting school, going to start school, and moving to a new school. Now you know your not the only one.

Good Luck once again.

-MysteryArtist a.k.a Amy

P.S. Thanks for all the good reviews so far for my newest stories. It's hard keeping track of all my stories though, so that might also be a delay.

P.P.S. Also, take my NEW poll on my profile! And I'm not sure if I should keep continuing Senior Year, it's probably not my best story.


	4. Chapter 3

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

GWEN'S POV

I woke up, hoping to feel better. I didn't. Different thoughts were in my mind, all kinds of questions. But no answers. I checked my e-mail. 4 new e-mails. Wow.

I opened one.

_Wassup Girl! _

_I didn't know you and Trent were getting married?! Why didn't you tell me. I already told your husband-to-be I'm coming._

_- Leshawna_

I replied.

_Neither did I! LOL. We're not getting married. In fact I'm not even sure who Trent's marring._

_-Gwen_

I opened another one.

_I didn't know you and Trent are getting married! Good for you though._

_-Courtney_

Does everyone think this? I replied.

_We're not. He is marring someone else._

_-Gwen_

I opened another one.

_HEY GWEN!_

_I didn't know you and Trent were getting married! I so need to get you guys gifts! EEP!_

_-Katie and Sadie BFFFL!_

I didn't know they cared? I replied.

_We're not. He is marring someone else._

_-Gwen_

I decided to copy and past my other one. I opened the last one.

_Gwen! Congrats! Me and Geoff will come of course!_

_-Bridgette_

I replied.

_We're not. He is marring someone else._

_-Gwen_

Again. I turned off my computer. I remember it like yesterday. We broke up because we decided maybe we weren't made for each other. I regret it. I shouldn't have done that. I made a huge mistake. Of course I got over it. But seeing all these e-mails.. I can't take it. 

I walked downstairs and ate. I watched a little T.V and saw Trent's band playing. Ugh, does everything I do remind me of him? I turned the T.V and go on my computer again. 1 new e-mail. That was quick.

I opened it.

_I'm Stacy. Trent's fiance. I just wanted to say that your un-invited and don't even both showing up to sing. Listen, I've heard about your relationship with Trent and I feel like you're a threat. So back off. Oh, and don't even think about trying to e-mail Trent. He's on a tight schedule. You know, leading a band and marring me. _

_What?! Threat?! Fiance?! That little - Never mind. I didn't even wanna go. I just wish I knew what's her problem, me and Trent are done. _


	5. Chapter 4

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

TRENT'S POV

I came home early to surprise Stacy. I was surprised to find her on my computer because she told me she doesn't use them. "Whatcha doing, Stace?"

She turned around, surprised. "Uh.. Nothing babe. Just wanted to see who you invited..?"

"But I told you I invited my family and all the TDI members?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well I wanted to make sure they agreed to come." Her voice shaky.

"Okay? Well, come on. I'm taking you to dinner." I said, taking her waist.

"Okay, let me just change." She said, walking off. I turned off the computer. She came down and we headed off.

"Pizza?" I asked.

"Babe.. Why pizza?"

"Because pizza's good." I teased with a smile.

"Fine." Stacy said, with a small, forced smile.

We walked to the Pizza Palace down the street. We sat outside. "I'll be right back, I gotta go wash my hands." I said. She was looking at her menu and didn't realize I said anything.

I started walking around, looking for the restroom. Couldn't find it. I asked a waitress. "Excuse me?" I asked the girl, she was writing something.

"Hmm?" She said, not caring.

"Where's the restroom?" I asked.

"To the right." She said, not looking up.

"Thanks." She seemed familiar. I asked her. "You seem familiar?"

"Really?" She asked, looking up. She had grey eyes and black hair with dark blue highlights. It was.. Gwen?

"Gwen?" I asked. She looked down quickly.

"No.. I'm.. er.. Tim?" She said.

"Tim? You're a girl." I said, smirking.

"So? You don't like my name then deal with it." She said, walking off. I grabbed her hand.

"Haha Gwen, I know it's you. How are you? I can't wait to hear you sing at my wedding." I said.

"Really? Well, I can't." She said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because!" She said before storming out the door.

What did I do? I walked off sadly, washing my hand. I walked back to Stacy.

"Hey babe, I ordered already. Sorry." Stacy said, drinking some of her strawberry lemonade.

"It's okay." I said. "I saw Gwen."

She choked on her lemonade. "You did?"

"Yeah, she said she wouldn't come or sing? She told me she would though. Do you know why?" I asked.

"Uh, no?" Stacy said nervously. She played with her light blonde hair. The food came. "Let's eat!"

It was silent for the rest of the night. I went on my computer and checked my e-mail. Nothing. Hmm.. Weird, I always have e-mail. I checked the address. It was Stacy's account. Didn't know she had one?

I check her ' Sent ' button because it was blinking. I read one. The subject said, BACK OFF! I was filled with curiosity. I know I shouldn't look at it but I was overwhelmed. I opened it.

_I'm Stacy. Trent's fiancé. I just wanted to say that your un-invited and don't even both showing up to sing. Listen, I've heard about your relationship with Trent and I feel like you're a threat. So back off. Oh, and don't even think about trying to e-mail Trent. He's on a tight schedule. You know, leading a band and marring me_

_What? She was the one who told Gwen to stay away.._


	6. Chapter 5

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

STACY'S POV

That was a close one. Good thing Gwen ran out of there. She would have exposed the truth. I was washing my face when I heard Trent call me. "Stacy!" He seemed angry. I ran to him.

"Yeah?" I asked. I saw what was bothering him. I saw him looking at the e-mail I sent Gwen! How did he get into my account. Oh no! I never logged off..

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked, angry.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what! The e-mail you sent to Gwen!"

"What?"

"It said not to come because she was a threat!" He was obviously angry.

"I'm sorry." He looked away. "I didn't mean to.. But I went on your computer to type up TDI. I wanted to learn about you. I saw Gwen. I thought you still had feelings for her."

"I don't, we broke up. End of story."

"Okay, but answer me this."

"Fine, what?"

"Who broke up with who?"

"Uh.."

"What? Tell me.."

"I broke up with her." I didn't know to believe him or not but I don't have a choice.

"Okay." I whispered. "E-mail her back." I said, leaving.

"Thank you." He said, typing up the invite again.

Hope you like it. I'm kinda in a rush. By the way, I was seeing my story on fan fiction to see what chapter I was on then I realized almost all the chapters have lines.. Again. So sorry again. I really have no idea why. R&R please. Oh and on my last chapter, I forgot to copy and paste her whole e-mail. So.. Yeah. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 6

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

GWEN'S POV

I can't believe it. On my first day on my second job, I see Trent. I bet he was taking his fiancé. I hate her, I hate her horribly. I heard dinging coming from my computer. I went to it, another e-mail. I checked it just incase it was Leshawna or Bridgette.

I opened it.

_Hey Gwen._

_I'm sorry for what Stacy said. She was threatened by our old relationship. She says she is sorry. Your re-invited and you can sing again. I'll pay you double?_

_Sincerely,_

_Trent_

I didn't want to. But, double? I need that money, I need it horribly. I had to. I will just sing and get out of there.

I replied.

_Fine._

Simple enough. I left my computer on just incase and went downstairs to make some lemonade. I came back up and saw 1 new e-mail.

I opened it. 

_Thank you._

_Destination: The park near the Church_

_Day: June 25_

_Time: 10:00 am - 7:00 pm_

I couldn't believe it.. We used to walk at that park. At that time. And June 25 was the day we met. Maybe he didn't notice.. Maybe he met Stacy there, too. Whatever, I'm going to go to sleep. 


	8. Chapter 7

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

TRENT'S POV

I finished e-mailing Gwen. I'm glad she agreed to come. But now I think the only reason she came was because of the money.

"You done?" I heard Stacy ask behind me.

"Yeah." I said.

"5 more days." Stacy said.

"Yeah, 5 more days until our wedding."

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes, I ordered everything."

"Flowers?"

"Yep."

"Ice sculpture?"

"Yep."

"Ba-"

"I have everything. I promise." I said, getting up.

"Okay.. I'm going out tonight. Won't be back until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Dress. Tux. I am in charge of them you know? They only have time tomorrow morning so I'm going tonight so I won't be late."

"Okay, okay."

I just hope I can believe her. "Want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Only if you want. It would help me see if the tux fits perfectly." Hmm, maybe she wasn't lying.

"Never mind then." I said. She smiled, giggling a little, too. She knew I didn't like shopping. But weirdly enough, I loved shopping with Gwen. She never made me shop for clothes. We just shopped for whatever she wanted.

THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS IS THE DAY OF THE WEDDING. SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT AND RUSHED. R&R please.


	9. Chapter 8

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

GWEN'S POV

I sigh as I put on my black dress. It had thin straps and went a little above my knees. It was bordered with midnight blue fabric, which I added myself. I put on black heels, I never wear heels but I have to. Dress code.

I grabbed my purse. I called up my band and told them to meet me at the park. They knew which one because we always play there. A lot of people like to have their weddings there I guess.

I grabbed a soda on my way out and popped it open. I drank a big gulp. "Here we go." ( I know it should have been like alcohol, but I don't want Gwen to be drunk during the party. )

When I arrived at the park, I had no idea what songs to play. Oh no..

HEHE. I stopped it there because I wanna hear your ideas on what Gwen will sing because I have no idea. I only can think of one song. I want at least 3 please. R&R please. I will of course give you your credit for recommending the song, like always.


	10. Chapter 9

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

GWEN'S POV

Stacy gave me a list of songs to sing. She walked away with a ' Hmmph.'

That little-

"Gwen!" I heard Trent say. "You ready?"

"Uh.. Sure.." I looked at the list. 2 songs only? The girl wants me out fast huh? I walked up to the stage and got my band ready. ( Okay, if you wanna hear the song yourself go to you and type up Dido - Thank You)

"The song's name is Thank You." I announced.

"_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through Then you hand me a towel and all I see is you And even if my house falls down, I wouldn't have a clue Because you're near me and I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life"_

I let them applause and got ready to start a different song. I could of sworn I saw something in Trent's eye. Not a tear, but.. never mind. (This song is Time after Time by Cindy Lauper, just incase you wanna hear it.)

"This song's name is Time After Time."

"_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, __and think of you caught up in circles confusion-- is nothing new Flashback--warm nights-- almost left behind suitcases of memories, time after-- sometimes you picture me-- I'm walking too far ahead you're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said-- Then you say--go slow-- I fall behind-- the second hand unwinds __chorus: if you're lost you can look--and you will find me time after time if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting time after time after my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray watching through windows--you're wondering if I'm OK secrets stolen from deep inside the drum beats out of time-- chorus: if you're lost... you said go slow-- I fall behind the second hand unwinds-- chorus: if you're lost... ...time after time time after time time after time time after time"_

"Thank you." I said over the applause. I started to walk away. But I was stopped by Trent.

"Your done?" he asked. I nodded. "What?"

"Stacy gave me a list of songs. It only had 2." I said simply.

"One more?" He asked, he seemed like he really wanted me to.

"Fine, you better pay me.." I mumbled, walking back onto the stage.

I thought of a song. I got one. (Next song is Everytime We Touch by Cascada, just incase you wanna listen to it.)

"This song is called Everytime We Touch."

"_I_ _still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.I still feel your touch in my dreams.Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know whyWithout you it's hard to survive.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.Need you by my side.'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go.Want you in my life.Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.They wipe away tears that I cry.The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.You make me rise when I fall.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.Need you by my side.'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go.Want you in my life.'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.Need you by my side."_

This used to be my favorite song.. Before the incident. "Thank you." I said, as I walked off the stage. No applause, just tears from them.

THANK YOU TO randomhottiexoxo. I used 2 of your songs: Dido - Thank You and

Cyndi Lauper - Time After Time. Hope you like it! R&R please.


	11. Chapter 10

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

TRENT'S POV

That was our.. Our.. Our nothing now. I looked over to Stacy. She was furious because Gwen sang a song without her approval. "The priest arrived." I heard Duncan tell me.

"Thanks." The priest was late, so we let Gwen sing before we got married. They all sat down. I went to the front and waited for Stacy, like all weddings. She was stunning. But it wasn't her that caught my eyes. It was Gwen sitting on the back. She was beautiful.

I snapped back to reality just in time. Stacy was already in the front. The priest said all the stuff they say during a wedding. Then it came to the I Do part. Stacy had said, "I do."

"I - " I stopped. I saw Gwen walking off with a twinkle in her eyes. Just like a.. a tear? But Gwen never cries. Not when we broke up. Not when I asked her to marry me. She said it was too early. She was right. She always is.

"Baby.. Say I do." I heard Stacy whisper to me nervously. "Say it now!" Gwen was gone. Where did she go? This was a big park. Before Stacy could say another word, I ran off.


	12. Chapter 11

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

GWEN'S POV

I ran off before I could hear him say ' I Do.' I couldn't take it anymore. I ran off to where me and Trent used to hang out. We would hang out at the little kids' playground. He would always push me on the swings.

I hid under the playground. I wouldn't cry. I never will. But maybe it was a mistake breaking up with him. But he shouldn't have surprised me like that. Just asking me to marry him. I loved him but it was too early. And now he is off marrying some blondie!

I felt the tears brimming my eyes. I know that he had already said ' I Do.' He was already married. Married to someone whose not me.

"_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.Need you by my side.'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go.Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.They wipe away tears that I cry.The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.You make me rise when I fall."_

I quietly sand my favorite part of our song. The song that fit us best. Not anymore.

Suddenly I saw Trent's eyes. I thought it was him, but it was just a flashback of when I saw Trent's eyes after I sang. In his eyes was.. Understanding? And forgiveness? But most of all.. There was a longing in his eyes that I still didn't understand.

I heard someone call my name. I figured it was Bridgette or Leshawna, but I still didn't get up. I heard my name called over and over until it just stopped. I started to get up. I figured they were done and cutting the cake. I don't usually eat sweets, but I'm starved. I wiped my pants and as I was getting out, I hit my head. Ow.. I was knocked out.


	13. Chapter 12

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTING

TRENT'S POV

"Gwen!" I yelled. Nothing. I yelled again. "Gwen! Where are you?!"

Silence.

Where is she? I decided to walk back when I heard an ' ow ' coming from the playground. I didn't see any kids, but maybe one got stuck under the playground. I ran over. I didn't see any kids but I did see Gwen knocked out under the playground!

"Gwen, are you okay?" I asked frantically. She may not be my girlfriend anymore but she was still my friend. She was still. I picked her up and layed her on the soft grass. I waited there for 10 minutes until she finally woke up.

"Trent?" Gwen said, sitting up, rubbing her head. "I feel like I just got hit in the head 50 times with a basketball.. Hard."

I laughed. "You hit your head on the playground. I found you lying on the ground."

"Oh, now I remember.. I ran away during the ceremony because.." she topped, catching her mistake.

"Because..?"

"Never mind.." she mumbled, looking away. She tried to get up, but couldn't. I got up to help her. I stook out my hand and she took it an got up. Then, without a word she walked away.


	14. Chapter 13

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

GWEN'S POV

I could hear his footsteps following me. Ugh. I kept on walking until he put a hand on my shoulder." What's wrong?" he asked. Is he seriously asking me this?

_How about.. You got married to some blonde wannabe, you never spoke to me until now, never told me about your girlfriend or that you had one?! And.. You made me watch that wedding ceremony even though you knew how much it hurt._ I wanted to shout that in his face, but I couldn't. Instead I replied, "Nothing."

"I know you better than that.."

"You do? Hmmph, sure. If you did you would know how much it hurt." I said, feeling more tears. No, I wouldn't cry. Not with him around.

"How did I hurt you?" He was trying to hide his anger but failed.

I looked at him. He knew me? If he did, he wouldn't have to ask. I started walking. He followed me again. "How?" he asked again, with more concern.

"I have to go." I said, running off to my car. I unlocked the door, climbed in and cried as I drove off. I knew not to look back for 2 reasons. One, my tears were coming back. And two, I wouldn't be able to stand the look on his face. Before I left, I went back to the wedding and told Bridgette to give this note to Trent. It said,

_Good luck with Blondie. And next time, don't invite me to your anniversary. Good bye forever, I'm changing my phone number and e-mail. Everyone will know it, but you And by the way, I'm moving far away from here, I can't take the drama. I hope you feel the same way I do._

_Dejected. _

I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I had no choice. I packed that night and came across and old scrapbook of TDI. I threw it against the wall and a picture came out. It was the picture of the whole crew. I ripped it up. I don't wanna remember. Not anymore. I finished packing my belongings and head down to my computer to make a new e-mail address.

I sighed as I was going to delete my old one. But before I could, I heard a knock on my door. I went to my door and found a note on the ground. I looked around to see who gave it to me, but no one was there so I went inside and opened it.

_I'm sorry. For everything. I understand not to bother you now. You don't have to leave of change anything, because I'm out of your life. I never meant to hurt you Gwen. _

_-Trent_

_P.S. I never married Stacy. I saw you run off and I came after you. I don't know why, but I did. Me and Stacy aren't getting re-married either._

_I almost cried as I read this. But I couldn't. I cried too much today. I was cried out. I almost laughed. Almost. I folded up the note again and put it down on the table. I canceled my e-mail address, my new one. I head upstairs to unpack._

_What am I gonna do?_


	15. Chapter 14

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

TRENT'S POV

I broke up with Stacy. For 4 reasons. 1. She didn't like Gwen, let alone me. 2. She just wanted to be known as a rock star's wife. 3. She was cheating on me. 4. I didn't love her. It doesn't feel the same being around her as it did when me and Gwen went out.

I sigh. What did I do wrong? I went to check my e-mails for any mistakes. I read all of them but one. I opened it. It was just me telling her when and where to sing. Wait.. Oh man.

That was the day we met. The park we hanged out in. The time we hanged out in it. Why didn't I notice this? I chose the time, date and place because it fell like fate.

Maybe fate is telling me something.. I sigh again. I ran downstairs to see Stacy leaving. I waved.

"You'll regret this." she said.

"I don't think I will.." I said, smirking.

"Whatever, you gave up all this for some gothic loser" she said, full of anger.

"She isn't a loser." I defended.

"Right, and I'm not gorgeous."

"You aren't." I said, shutting the door on her. I heard her scoff and her heels hit the sidewalk.

I know I'm 25 but I had to talk to someone so I went on my IM. I talked to Geoff and Duncan.

_PlayMyMusic4U has logged into chat room._

PlayMyMusic4U: Hey guys..

PrisonSucks: Still haven't changed your IM name?

PlayMyMusic4U: No but you have.. I see why. U no longer can go to juvy.

PartyAnimalNoMore: Haha. I changed mine, too. I no longer am a party animal. I'm a lawyer.

PlayMyMusic4U: We know.. You told us 5 times already.

PartyAnimalNoMore: Haha, very funny.

PrisonSucks: So, what happened to you and Gwen during the wedding? You finally hit it off?

PlayMyMusic4U: No, she ran away from me.

PartyAnimalNoMore: I just realized that all our IM's starts with a ' P ' heheh

PrisonSucks: How are you a lawyer again?

PlayMyMusic4U: LOL

PartyAnimalNoMore:

PrisonSucks: So, Whatcha gonna do about Gwen?

PlayMyMusic4U: I don't know. I promised I'd stay out of her life.

PartyAnimalNoMore: Maybe I can come over. I am married to Bridgette.

PrisonSucks: You liked each other from the start! Take it from me. I can help. I made princess like me and now we're married.

PlayMyMusic4U: Right.. Anyway, I'm logging off.

PrisonSucks: See ya man.

PartyAnimalNoMore: Later dude.

_PlayMyMusic4U has logged out of chat room and logged off._

_I sighed once more. Wow, I've sighed a lot. What will I do? Should I break my promise to Gwen?_

_Thanks for all the hits. I have over 1,000 hits in just 2-3 days. Yay! R&R please._


	16. Chapter 15

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

GWEN'S POV

I woke up at 11 am in the morning. I rubbed my head. It still hurt a little. "Wow, I woke up late." I heard dinging. I looked around, it was my cellphone. I had one new voicemail.

I listened to it.

" Hey Gwen, I knew I promised to leave you alone, but I had to tell you this. I just realized the time, date, and place of my wedding. I'm sorry. I just noticed. I promise you that I didn't do it on purpose. I forgot. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me." _Message over, if you would like to hear it over, press 1. If you would like to save it, press 2. If you would like to delete it, press 3. For more options, press 0._

_I hanged up. How could he forget!? I would love to forgive him, but forgetting that time, place, and day is just.. I sigh. I called him back. I hoped he wouldn't pick up so I could leave a message. Next time, I should hope harder. He picked up._

"_Hello?" I heard Trent's sleepy voice. Maybe he got back with Stacy, maybe I should call another time._

"_Hello?" he asked again. I had to say something, so I lied._

"_Is this Tim?" I asked._

"_No.."_

"_Oh, uh. Thank you. Bye." I said, hoping he wouldn't realize my voice._

"_Wait. Tim?.. Gwen?" Trent asked. Great, I'm caught._

"_No, I'm Tim.." I said._

"_But you're looking for Tim..?" Trent asked suspiciously._

"_Er.. He's my twin." I lied._

"_Named Tim? So your both named Tim?" He kept going along with my lie._

"_Listen, do you or do you not have Tim!?" I asked._

"_No, I don't. But I do have Trent. Now ask Gwen to come back." Trent asked in a soothing tone. I had to come back._

"_Fine.."_

"_So, why'd you call?"_

"_Just to say.. How could you forget?"_

"_Forget? Forget what?"_

"_The time, date, place?"_

"_Oh, well I was just so caught up in the wedding. So when I was typing, it flowed through my finger, typing it itself… I'm sorry." Trent said._

"_Fine.."_

"_Fine? Does that mean?"_

"_Your forgiven." I choked out._

"_Thanks…"_

"_Well, bye?" I said before hanging up._

"_Wait!"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you wanna go out with me?" he murmured._

"_We tried it. Didn't work out." I sighed._

"_But, it was because I asked for your hand in marriage too soon."_

"_I know, but.."_

"_But what?"_

"_I don't wanna be hurt again."_

"_I never hurt you. In fact, you hurt me." Trent said sadly._

"_I'm sorry." I said, then hung up. That was too much drama to last me a week._


	17. Chapter 16

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

TRENT'S POV

She hung up on me! Maybe I was rushing.. I tossed my phone onto my bed and walk down the stairs. I poured some milk into a bowl with some cereal. I ate one spoon and I was full. I went upstairs and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked out of my house, smelling the barbeque from next door. I kept walking, I had no idea where I was going, I just let my feet take me away.

I realized they had stopped at an apartment building. Hmm, it looked familiar. I walked to the front to see the name. ' Redwood.' It was Gwen's apartment building! Stupid feet..

I started trying to walk away, but my feet were stuck to the pavement. I sigh, I guess I have to do this. I walked over to her room, unwillingly. I hit my feet. "Ow!" I yelled, holding my feet. "Okay, that was stupid.." I said, before someone opened her door.

"Trent?" Gwen asked, surprised.

"Uh, hey.." I said, stupid feet..

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked, looking at me holding my foot.

"Uh.. I'm going door to door, entertaining people?" I asked, hoping it'd work, even though I knew it wouldn't.

"Bad lie." Gwen said, trying to hold back her smile.

"You too, Tim." I said, smirking.

"Haha." Gwen said sarcastically. "Now what are you _really doing here?"_

"_I don't know.." I confessed. "My feet took me here against my will."_

_I could see her smile. "You can't even control your feet?"_

"_Apparently not.." I said, laughing a little myself._

"_Come in… I can't have you like this outside. People could see, thinking I'm related to you."_

"_Haha." I said, sarcastically. "We don't look alike… kinda." _

"_Yeah, yeah. Come in." Gwen said._

_I walked in and took a seat on the small couch. Gwen went to the kitchen, getting some orange juice. "Want some?" _

"_Nah."_

"_Whatever you say.. So, your feet stop hurting enough to leave?" She obviously wanted me out. So I lied._

"_Yeah, sure."_

"_Okay.. Bye?" _

"_But, you have to promise to answer any question I ask 'yes.'"_

"_Okay.. What question?"_

"_You'll see.. I have to go."_

"_Okay, bye." Gwen said, as she shut the door._

_I headed off to the mall. I had the perfect question in mind,_

_Thanks for all the hits. I went from 850 to 1,793! In one day! Thank you. R&R please._


	18. Chapter 17

ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING

GWEN'S POV

I knew what question he was going to ask. I just lied, pretending I didn't. I knew his question, word for word.

I was glad to have said yes. I took a shower. Waiting for him to come back..

At 7:00 pm, Trent came to my door. He had a small red box.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?" I said, trying to hold back my smile but failed.

He got on his knees. And said the exact words that I had thought. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes.." I said smiling. "But you have to say yes to one of my questions too. No matter what."

"Okay." Trent said, smiling. He stood up and hugged me tightly.

GTGTGTGTGTGT

We got married a month from that day. It went perfectly. Neither of us ran off. Though I did hit my head on the ice sculpture..

I guess I should thank Stacy for bringing me and Trent together.


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Dear Diary,

My name is Jenna. My parents just bought me this diary. There names are Gwen and Trent. I'm only 7 right now.

My mom is expecting a baby boy that they're naming Tim. He's probably going to have dark brown hair with light blonde streaks. I think he is going to have big grey eyes like me, too. But I don't know.

My mom is an artist. She has really nice paintings that hang in museums and is sold for a lot. My dad is a lawyer with his friend, Geoff.

My parents always say I'm gonna be like them. But I'm not. Because I want to sing and play the guitar. I don't know where I get it from. I always ask my parents about their past, but they never tell anything.

But today I found a scrapbook when I was packing for our move. It had a picture of my parents and all their friends, plus some I have never seen. Then I found a different one, it had a picture of my mom singing and my dad in a band!

When I showed them it. They took it away, and put it in a box. Maybe they'll tell me one day. When I'm older.

Bye Diary.

- Jenna


	20. SEQUAL? OR NO?

Okay.. So, I got tons of reviews asking for more.. Which is kinda weird because the epilogue ended the story. I could write a sequel, though it might take a while to finish, because school. But, I'll let you tell me.

So review telling me to make a sequel or not.

Thanks everyone for reading!

- MysteryArtist


	21. ADD TO SEQUAL OR NO SEQUAL

LOL, add this too the last chapter.

The sequel might be what happened before they had their children, or after.. I'll let you guys choose that too.

-MysteryArtist


End file.
